interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of China
Once the most sophisticated and cultured civilisation in all of the world, China however has fallen on hard times once more. For all that China's ancient culture has given to the world and upholds as its most cherished values, they have not been enough to stave off the forces bred by foreign-produced machine guns, rifles and steamships: revolution, mayhem and murder are now commonplace even as the once-vaunted Celestial Empire slowly falls apart. There is, however, one lst chance for China, And that is YOU. In this brave new world of industrialisation and mass politics you will have to master the new ways of artillery, tanks and aircraft alongside the time-tested footman and horse in order to drive back the forces of raction and imperialism which all threaten to drag China into a new AGE OF DARKNESS. Gameplay Among all minor nations, China is an impoverished republic, but it does not mean that it is completely paralysed. Chinese soldiers are cheap but weak, and if coupled with a variety of European technology, such as that of Italy, the Soviet Union and America should not be the underestimated. The ability of China to start with cities and not towns, and carry out scientific research cheaper also cannot be ignored - this means that China has a good chance to enact a nuclear strategy (other factions with this ability to do this also include America, Argentina and, surprisingly, Poland, because of their control of research and knowledge-based bonus). Allegiances China receives different types of weapons from three different factions: Fascist, Communist or Liberal, according to government policies which have been investigated at the National Palace. *Fascists: collaboration with Italy and Germany, this option is appropriate if the Chinese need quality tanks in the early game. *Communists: collaboration with the Soviet Union, this option is good if China needs cheap tanks, or is unable to afford the cost of the upgrades for other units. *Liberal: join the Allies: This option is ideal if China plays during the late game and is wealthy, because Allied aid is more significant and comprehensive compared to other alliances. With Militarism If the partnership with the Axis powers is exercised, the Chinese may have the units below: *Antitank: Tankgewehr 2 *Tankette: L3/35 2, *Light tank: Panzer I 3 *Attack aircraft: Caproni AP1 4 *Special attack craft: Schnellboot 4 With this pact, China can build cheaper L3/35s, and upgrade its FT-17s to the Panzer I. This option is appropriate if the Chinese fighting style is based on "Blitzkrieg" tactics in early-game battles, especially if the Caproni AP1 light bomber is used in an offensive manner, along with the Schnellboot. The Axis is a good choice to align with if China seeks a strong land component for Blitzkrieg and some limited naval support. With Collectivisation If the partnership with the Soviets is exercised, the Chinese may have the units below: ms:Republik Cina *Light tank: T-26 4 (an upgrade for China's FT17s) *Medium tank: T-34 6 *Bombers: Tupolev SB 4 *BA-27 armoured car 3 This alliance is more suitable against an enemy who has very expensive tanks, or when the map field contains oceans and lakes, because tanks are less useful in watery areas, or if China needs weapons as soon as possible and wants to amass early air power. With Capitalism China's partnership with the Allied Powers is the best, but only if the Chinese are rich enough. *Medium tank: M3 Lee # 5 => M4 Sherman # 6 *Armoured car: imported Marmon-Herrington Mk III 4-6 *Fighters: P-51 Mustang 6 *Machine Gun: Browning M2 3-6 *Artillery: M114 155 mm howitzer onwards This option emphasises armoured vehicles escorted by fighter aircraft, involving an Allied armoured spearhead, together with fighter aircraft and M2 machine guns to protect the troops. Because they come late in the game, they are most ideal for defensive games especially if you are trying to consolidate gained territory, or plan for a territorial or wonder victory. The most significant drawback is that the Chinese had to survive until 3 before they may use them. Still, the early-game flexibility of China should always be kept in perspective: if contradictory governments are researched, it leaves China open to infiltration by spies. For more information on spies and politics, see here. Unique buildings Propaganda Centre - replaces the House of worship once Collectivisation is researched Unique Units Infantry: *Cavalry: Dadao Cavalry, Tungan cav auxiliaries *Assault infantry: People's Militia (w Labour), White Russians (w Hierarchy) *Special Forces: Armed Peasants (w Labour) 1-2 => People's Militia (w Labour) Vehicles *Light tank: FT-17 1 > V6T 2 *Artillery: China does not have anything else save the generic Schneider, which has a limited anti-tank role but it can be swapped out later for better artillery. Aircraft *Only the biplane and Potez-25 (default units) are available but there are upgrades. Other *Coolie. Replaces a citizen, is cheaper, but slower and weaker, and also cannot be converted into Militia. National bonuses Tradition: *All Settlements instantly upgrade to Cities. *Workers , Merchants, and Caravans are created instantly. *-20% to Science link=archives#Scientific research|Science research cost. *Healthcare upgrades are free. Category:Minor powers Category:Multiple allegiance powers Category:Age of Darkness